Bottle It Up!
by Taye.Tyme98
Summary: When Dina moves away, Deuce is downer than ever. Cece wants to hook him up again while Rocky wants to leave him alone. Meanwhile, Flynn's 'girlfriend' Destiny leaves him, and he's having a bad time. DxOC FxOC TyxTnk CCxComp and RxGnthr.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING except my character, Kendra.

* * *

_**Instrumental theme**_

Cece and Rocky sat down on the bench in the center of the hallway as Deuce was trying to flirt with some cheerleaders-and failed miserably. He limped his way to the girls who were trying not to laugh.

He ran his fingers through his hair, "Not funny."

"What?" Rocky asked, giggles escaping her mouth, "We don't think anything's funny, right Cece?" She turned to Cece, who was rolling on the floor laughing.

She froze in place when she heard her name, "I'm sorry. I couldn't here you from all the laughing."

Deuce sighed, "You guys!" He sat down next to Rocky.

"C'mon, Deuce! I know you're still depressed that Dina moved away, but it wasn't your fault. Her dad bought a larger mall."

Cece stood up, "Yeah. There will be another girl out there….I can set you up!" She did her trademark gesture, "'Cece's Single N-'!"

"NO MORE!" Rocky and Deuce screamed.

_**Full theme song**_

Rocky and Deuce raising their hands in defense, "NO MORE!"

Cece put her hands on her hips, "Yeah, exactly!"

"No, Cece. No. More." Deuce whispered. The girls reached out to hug him but he walked away, head down. Rocky started to go after, then stopped. Cece followed her.

"Rocky, we need to do something!" Cece looked at her new leather boots.

Rocky sighed, "We can't."

"Why?"

"He told us to stay out of his love life with Stephanie."

"But we got him with Din-"

"Doesn't matter. She's gone, and now Deuce's in more pain than before, just because we meddled." Cece shoved her into the lockers, causing them to make a scene.

"Why are you being so serious all of a sudden? We're just going to get Deuce to meet a girl, that's all." Rocky sighed in defeat and Cece smiled.

"Fine. But could you do something?"

"What?"

"Let go of me!" Cece blushed as she let go of Rocky's wrists. She rubbed them, "...Ouch?" Rocky walked away to the nurse's office.

Cece yelled, "My bad!...Can you still do my Spanish homework?" she followed her.

"Rocky?"

_**Theme song chorus- Cece's porch**_

Flynn sat on the porch drinking from a juice box. Ty was on the sidewalk talking...er...flirting with a brunette. "That's cool. So I'll see you later?" Ty nodded and the brunette left. Ty sat down next to the blue eight year old, "What's wrong little dude?"

"It's my little dudette, Destiny." Flynn answered, throwing his empty juice box in the trash, "After our sixth date, she hasn't came over!"

Ty put his arm around his shoulder, "Aw, little dude's dealing with his first breakup! It's ok, you'll find someone else..." he mumbled under his breath, "Someone your age." Flynn looked at him, who smiled quickly. The kid looked down, and Ty felt sad.

"Come on, Flynn. How about I take little dude out to the park for some ice cream. Will that cheer little dude up?" he stood up, lending out his hand.

Flynn sniffed, "A little." he grabbed his hand and they walked off. Barely audible, Flynn whispered to himself.

"_Heh heh heh...sucka!_"

* * *

_A/N: I hope you like this story so far. This is my first SIU! fanfic. The format is a story mixed with script form (Theme song chorus- Cece's porch). Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING except Kendra.

* * *

_**~School- math class~**_

Deuce took the seat closest to the door and not in the front of the classroom. He sat down in the second to last row in the third column as his math teacher, Mr. Vincent, rose from his seat and started off with his daily routine: attendance.

"Elizabeth,"

"Here."

"Jordan,"

"What's up, Doc?"

"Brendan,"

"What?"

"Courtney,"

"Present, Mr. Vincent. And I must you look very nice thi-!"

"Can it, Courtney. Deuce?" Mr. Vincent looked for Deuce.

"Here, sir."

"Okay. Frank?" A guy leaned back in his chair, toothpick in his mouth.

"John, I told you already. I'm The Complication!"

"Uh huh, Frank. Kendra?" silence, "Hm? Kendra's almost always here. Oh well. Absent." he marked Kendra absent. Then, a girl walked into the classroom. Some students looked at her, like the Complication, as others didn't pay attention, like Deuce.

She handed Mr. Vincent a pass, "Sorry for being tardy, Mr. Vincent. I was helping a teacher copy papers and she dropped them everywhere. Did I miss anything?"

"Only attendance, fortunately."

Kendra looked at the class, "Are there any seats left?"

"I don't know. Are there any seats left?" the sound of side conversations erupted. Kendra looked down and Mr. Vincent rubbed his forehead in irritation.

Deuce raised his hand, "There's a seat next to me." Kendra tensed up when she heard _his_ voice.

Mr. Vincent coughed, "It looks like the only seat available, but it's in the back of the class. Do you mind?" Kendra zoned back in, pushing her glasses back in place.

"No, sir, I don't mind." She walked to her seat and pulled out her notebook, textbook, and pencil. Deuce looked at her as she took out her homework from the night before. She felt him looking at her and blushed, "Hi."

Deuce eyes widened being caught from staring at her. He blushed, "Hey."

"Do you need anything? A pencil? Calculator? A copy of last night's homework?"

Deuce thought, "No...No...You have copies of homework?"

"Yeah. For Frank and everyone else who don't bother to do their homework." Frank turned around towards her.

"Hey, Kenculator. Got my homework?" Frank asked.

"Right here. Which grade do you want?"

"Ummm...B. Minus." Kendra pulled out a copy of the homework and gave it to him, "Thanks."

Kendra turned to Deuce, who's jaw was dropped, "See? It's what I do."

Deuce toyed his headphones, "So you're pretty much a nerd who does people's work."

She thought, "...Yeah, pretty much. I'm thinking of turning it to a business?" Deuce nodded.

"That's cool. Well, I'm Deuce Martinez." He stuck his hand out.

Kendra shook it, "Kendra. Abernathy." they smiled.

* * *

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING except for Kendra.

_**

* * *

**_

_**~SIU! Chicago set~**_

Cece and Rocky danced to Fetish by Far East Movement, wearing high tops, ripped jeans, hybrid t shirts, and hoodies, with both wearing side ponytails. They twisted, turned, break danced, and popped to the beat. They finished crossing their arms and leaning against their backs. The other dancers clapped for them, begging for an encore. The two turned to Gary, who nodded in acceptance. The girls did their handshake and repeated their dance. The DJ replayed the song and everyone ran up to the stage and began to dance, leaving the center spotlight on Cece and Rocky. After four minutes, the camera turned to Gary, who was standing next to the not visible DJ, who was holding headphones to his head and nodding his head to the beat.

Gary brought the mike to his face, "Well I know what Shake it Up's fetish is! The dancers and our new DJ playing the hottest tracks out every week! I'm Gary, saying see ya next time, and this is," he paused and pointed to the camera, "Shake it Up!" Everyone screamed and continued to dance until the bell rung. Once it did, everyone separated.

The girls walked to the mirror and took off their hoodies. Cece dabbed her sweat towel on her face while Rocky thought.

Cece spoke, "Nice work today, huh Rocky?" she nodded, "The music was awesome, too."

Rocky fixed her hair, "I think we should meet the DJ. He could be nice, or cute!" Cece smiled.

"Or nice and cute!"

"Let's go!" The two walked upstairs to the DJ table. Rocky talked, "Hey! We are dancers and we just wanted to tell you that the music you play is awesome!" her smiled went away once she got to the top.

No one was there.

Cece scratched her head, "Well, you just completely humiliated yourself!" she walked back downstairs. Rocky followed. They grabbed their bags and went outside.

"So what are we going to do now?" Rocky asked.

Cece checked her phone, "I don't know...I got a text from Deuce thirty minutes ago. Wanna go there?" they reached the subway.

"There's nothing else to do, so why not?" they got on the subway to Deuce's.

_**~Deuce's living room~**_

Deuce paced back and forth behind his couch until he heard a knock at the door. He rushed to it, unlocked it, opened it, and screamed, "Finally! Where have you been?" Rocky and Cece leaned back. Cece rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

She walked in, "Cool your jets, man! We were working. What's going on?" she and Rocky sat down on the couch, looking at Deuce.

He walked around, "I met a girl." silence. Cece and Rocky looked at each and screamed.

"AW! Who is she? When did you meet her? What's she like? Do you have her number? TELL US EVERYTHING!" Deuce yelped as he fell out of his chair.

"Chicas!" He stood up, brushing the dirt off his clothes, "I just met her. All I know is her name and that she's a nerd."

Cece looked at him in disgust, "A nerd? That's it. I'm seriously hooking you up."

"What? No, Cece!"

"Why not? Don't you want to go out with someone actually cool?"

"Maybe she is cool!" Deuce hissed. Cece stepped back. Deuce has never spoken to her so angry before. She sat back down, quiet. Rocky glared at Deuce and he calmed down, "Look. I'm not trying to be mean, just don't judge a book by it's cover."

Rocky patted Deuce's back, "Deuce, Deuce, Deuce. We all know that Cece doesn't believe in sayings!"

Cece nodded, "It's true. I don't."

"Well you do now. Rocky, who side are you on? The girl who thinks she can hook people up, or the guy who wants to deal with his love life alone?"

"Umm..?"

"Yeah, Rocky! Your best friend or him."

"What? I'm not your best friend, Rock?"

"Umm?"

"No you're not, I am!"

"Fine, then!'

"FINE."

"FINE!"

"You guys?"

"All I'm trying to do is get you a girl that would actually like you!"

"Many girls like me!" Deuce posed, "They just haven't seen the greatness."

"You mean that huge pizza stain on your shirt?" Rocky blurted. He looked down at his shirt and squeaked. The girls laughed as Deuce turned red.

Deuce flung the door open, "That's it. Get out" The girls obeyed his order and walked out. They turned around to tell him one more thing, but he slammed the door. They drooped their head and began to go home when Deuce opened the door again and said fast, "Her name is Kendra Abernathy, I met her in math class, I already told you she's a nerd, I'll get her number soon, and I'll tell you guys the deets as soon as I get some." He slammed the door again.

The girls smirked, did their handshake, and skipped home.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT Kendra and Natalie.

_**

* * *

~School- math class~**_

Deuce walked into the classroom. He looked around for Kendra. He found her, sitting in her usual seat-in the front of the class. He calmed down a bit and thought what he should do.

"Okay, Deuce," he said to himself, "There's a seat next to her, and there's my regular seat. What should I do?" He turned and gazed at Kendra as she entered a formula onto her calculator. She looked up towards Deuce's direction, and he hastily turned around, biting his nails.

Kendra smiled, "Hey, Taylor." she greeted quietly, but Deuce heard her.

"Hi Kenny! What's up?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing. Did you sign up for drama this year?"

"Yeah. Of course, you did. And of course you will own the leading role!"

"You can never know, Taylor...but I want it."

"So go out there, do your best, and get it! Whoa, class's about to start. Later." Taylor left to take her seat.

Kendra waved, "See you when I see you then." Deuce quickly sat down in his regular seat. He put his head down.

"_I sat...in the wrong seat..._" he whispered, looking at Kendra who didn't notice.

Mr. Vincent passed everyone a piece of paper, "Students, today I've decided to change our routine a bit. The paper I'm passing out is a partner assignment where you both do the math problems on the sheet. Due tomorrow if not done, so partners must do homework together after class, okay?" the class responded with an off key "okay" and started to grab their partners.

All the popular girls asked Deuce, but he refused. After all, all he's been doing was gazing at Kendra. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of her desk, his breath heavy.

He finally spoke, "Hey, Kendra." she looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Deuce."

"Do you have a partner? To do the homework with, not like anything else." _awkward..._

"I do now. Have a seat." she patted the chair next to her. Deuce sat down and tried to get comfortable. He ended up being close to Kendra- too close for him, but she didn't paid no attention.

"So," she broke the silence, "what problems do you want to do?" Deuce squirmed in his seat, scratching his head. Kendra looked at the paper, "Are you okay?"

"Yes." he said quickly. Kendra raised her eyebrows. He cleared his throat, "Actually, I thought we could learn more about each other...for the homework! We could get it done faster if we knew each other's personality?"

Kendra put her pencil down, and faced Deuce. "Uh..." She noticed how close Deuce was when their noses touched and her eyes went cross. "We could."

"Yeah; we should." they both blushed. Mr. Vincent walked past them, "Get to work!" The two blushed some more and scooted away from each other.

Deuce broke the silence, "Are you taking any intramurals for the semester?"

"Actually yes, I am. Drama."

"I like to act!" he blurted. Kendra beamed.

"Really?" he nodded, "I do too! Did you sign up for class yet? Its first come first serve, but only about ten students come anyway." she shrugged and wrote her and Deuce's names on the paper.

Deuce ran his fingers through his hair, "I never got a sign-up sheet..."

"You should seriously sign up!"

"I'm not sure."

"I mean, you like drama, and we can be together some more!" Kendra stopped and blushed, tightening her low ponytail.

Deuce's eyes widened, hypnotized, "Okay!"

"Awesome!" she turned to the wall clock, "We have fifteen minutes left. There should be some applications in the office. We can go there and you can sign up."

"Thanks." Deuce smiled. Then they began working.

_**~The Park~**_

Ty and Flynn sat on the bench. Flynn was slurping ice cream when he opened his eyes to see an eight year old brunette picking up flowers. His eye's widened. He has never seen anyone so pretty, so sweet looking, so…

He dropped his ice cream cone.

Ty flipped out, "Little dude! That was eighty percent of my allowance you just dropped right there! What's with you?" he waved his hands in front of Flynn's face, curious of what he's been staring at.

Flynn finally zoned back in and said dreamily, "Beautiful. She's beautiful!" he stared at the girl some more. Then he was confused, turned to Ty, and asked, "That _is_ a good thing, right?"


	5. AN

_Dear Readers,_

_I am UNBELIEVABLY sorry. To all of you. The past, several months?, have been very unexpected. Deaths, births, arguments, trials, school, tests, grades, the whole Stress Package. I am just now having the time to get everything together, and recently it's been a tough time trying to continue my stories._

_So,_

_I will delete a couple stories I completely loss interest in, rewrite some, keep most and TRY to continue, and write new ones. And, I know some people are really strict when it comes to updating, so I will try my ultimate best to have an updating schedule so I can satisfy all of you. But I'm also a student going to school; school before writing. Don't be surprised if my updating schedule changes._

_OK, last thing. I am trying, based on my stories, to improve my writing skills. They're not the greatest. Also, in my future stories, they will be slightly in the 'T' area than in 'K' or 'K+', just you notify you._

_Once again, I'm sorry for not writing in a LONG time. Now, I have the time and the focus to. Let's write!_

_~Ash the Unsolved_


End file.
